Our Life Is All Our Own
by NeonPoptarts
Summary: Natsuki's off in America and Yuki can't handle being separated. Natsuki can't let his boyfriend be sad now can he? Natsuki/Yuki, kinda sads but everything is fluffy and nothing hurts. (title inspired by Youth Like Tigers by Ever We Fall)
1. A Night Together

De-anon from the kink meme. I wrote this during the day yesterday and it just kept... getting longer... and longer... it wouldn't stop D; I'll finish tomorrow after school most likely, so this will be a two shot unless people ask me to keep going. Title is inspired by the song "Youth Like Tigers" by Ever We Fall, cause I listened to it while writing some of the story. Also there are a few accidental references in here and if you point then out to me you get a high five.

Prompt: "I hope this place isn't dead, I had a dream of this ;^; Since Natsuki is a pro in America, he's very busy and can only speak to Yuki over the phone when he's on breaks. Natsuki thinks he can make it work even though it kills him that he can't actually go and see Yuki. But they agreed in the beginning that Natsuki should follow his dream. Until he gets the call from an crying Yuki spouting that he doesn't think they can stay together because it kills Yuki even more that he can't be with him. - Please anon have Natsuki go back home to him to stay ;;^;;"

It pained Natsuki for it to have come to this. He had finally had his seemingly hopeless love reciprocated, only for him to have to leave. The night prior, Yuki had come to him on the verge of tears, and launched himself onto the raven as soon as he opened his door. For the next few hours, Natsuki shooshed the other boy and held him close on the couch. The redhead had finally started mumbling instead of trembling and hiccuping. Natsuki heard faint words like '_why_' and '_don't go_' but what got his attention was the word '_love_'.

"Yuki." At this, the younger looked up ito his best friend's face. He felt slightly rough yet warm hands on his face and next thing he knew, he felt a soft warmth on his lips. The other boy was kissing him. It felt sweet and passionate, and.. loving. The redhead's eyes fluttered shut and he accepted the feelings he could sense from the kiss.

After the long, innocent lip-lock, Natsuki moved away slowly and moved his arms around the other boy's waist. Yuki shifted, clutching the back of the raven's shirt. "Yuki, I love you." At this, the redhead blushed and buried his head in the other's shoulder, and Natsuki could have sworn he'd heard an '_I love you too_'.

They fell asleep curled together on the couch, tangled together and content. When Sakura woke up and found her brother there, she smiled sadly and woke the two up. After a rush of quick packing and hurrying to the airport on the mainland, the two boys stood apart from one another at the security gate. It felt as if tine was moving too quickly for them to keep up. Yuki shuffled nervously under the other's serious gaze. "I guess... I-I'll see you later, when you visit-!" The redhead was suddenly wrapped in the arms of his best friend, if he was just that anymore, being held tightly. "I'm so sorry it has to be like this. I wish I could stay but... you're the one who told me to follow my dream. Though that includes you now too.." Yuki could hear the smile in his words and blushed fiercely. He continued, "I'll be back soon, I promise. Till then, I'll call you everyday. Because... I love you, Yuki. I really love you.." As he said that he moved back and kissed the other boy's lips. Yuki smiled into this kiss, still not quite used to the feeling of this strong a love. When they broke apart, Natsuki smiled warmly and waved, turning to walk away. Before he had walked too far, Yuki touched his lips, saying "I love you too.." hoping the other boy had heard.


	2. Months Apart, Natsuki

3 months since their goodbye at the airport, Natsuki has called Yuki a total of 112 times, almost everyday as a ritual and a _few_ more because he didn't pick up. However, the two didn't get to talk as long as they liked. The 13(?) hour time difference made it almost impossible to catch the other when they weren't either busy or asleep. Natsuki was busy every morning and afternoon. Yuki was the same, and the time difference put a lot of stress on the two. Despite all that, Natsuki was adamant that it would work and tried to sooth his boyfriend's worries. It was still about a month before he could go back and visit but the bespectacled boy was giddy just thinking of how the redhead will react when he saw him again.

However, one afternoon seemingly out of the blue, Natsuki heard his phone buzz in his pocket. He realized he had forgotten to tell Yuki that it was his day off, yet he shouldn't be calling so early. Worried, he quickly dropped what he wad working on and put his ear to the receiver. What greeted him made his stomach drop. The same noises he had heard on that night.

Yuki was crying.

"Yu-Yuki! What's wrong? Are you alright?" The raven tried not to let his extreme panic show through the phone. But he was terrified. '_Did something happen back in Enoshima? Crap! Why can't I be there right now?!_' When the quiet cried and sniffling stopped, Yuki began to speak, struggling to get the words out. "N-Natsuki... I-I can't.. do this much longer..." Light crying noises began again and the black haired boy hushed and hummed a light melody to calm him. "I'm not sure.. if I can stay with you... i-if its like this.." "Yuki..." Natsuki finally understood how much stress he had put the person he loved under. Hardly able to talk day to day, not getting to see one another for months, hell, it hurt him to think back on it all.

When Yuki quieted down again, the raven only said these words: "Wait for me." and hung up. He began to run back to his cabin in a rush of adrenaline and guilt. He quickly packed his things in a rush, leaving a quick note on his door if anyone were to stop by. The note read: '**_V_**_**isiting my boyfriend. Be back maybe.**_'

After a fast paced hour of bursting through the small airport and buying his ticket and waiting and finally boarding, he was on the first flight back to Japan. He could hardly sit still the whole flight and was feeling horrible over how he had ended the phone call. '"**_Wait for me_**" _my ass! He must think I'm gonna break up with him or something!_' He groaned, holding his head in his hands. He began to reminisce about the night they had confessed to each other. The feeling of his soft red hair and the slight tremble in his lips when he kissed him. A light blush began to tint Natsuki's cheeks as he thought about how much he truly loved that demon faced kid. And he knew that he didn't want something as silly as distance to keep them apart. It was then that Natsuki resolved to never leave his love alone again. He quickly began to get sleepy after being in panic mode and put his head against the window, dreaming of days to come, where the two were together.


	3. Months Apart, Yuki

MEANWHILE THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY AND A FEW HOURS AGO

_-click-__ .._. Did Natsuki just hang up on him? The over emotional redhead just sputtered into the phone in disbelief. '"**_Wait for me"_** _... WHAT KIND OF LINE IS THAT?!_' He banged his head into his hands and curled up into a ball. Yuki was wracking brain his brain for what that could possibly mean. '_Is he telling me to just suck it up and wait until he comes home? oh man I must have made him mad, acting like that... Oh no! He must have been busy and now we're gonna break up!'_ The boy let out a loud groan and rolled over. For a few seconds he laid there in almost silence, the breeze from his window cooling the sweat collected from his nervousness. A soft knock on his door and Kate's soothing voice made the setting quite peaceful. She silently stepped inside and sat at the edge of her grandson's bed. "What's wrong, Yuki?" she asked, rubbing his head soothingly. He relaxed at her gentleness, it reminded him of Natsuki. "... I-I don't know what to do Grandma... Natsuki may be mad at me.." he said sadly. "Hmmm..." she hummed, still rubbing his head. "Yuki, I know for a fact he's not mad. Natsuki could never be mad at you." She smiled her caring and understanding smile and her hand left his hand.

"He loves you very much. Be good to him Yuki." With that she left the room, leaving the redhead to think about her words. It's true, Natsuki rarely got mad at him despite his easily annoyed nature. He actually seemed to have a soft spot for the other boy, surprising since he only seemed to care that much for his sister. '_I feel like things will be alright.. I have to trust what we have... and.. h-how much I love him'_. Yuki blushed at this and began to remember the only night they were truly together in their feelings. How the other held him in his arms, the feel of his hair against his nape, his sweet smile that just showed how much he loved him. '_Okay! I'll be strong for us.. I'll wait as long as you ask of me... Natsuki..._' With that, Yuki finally calmed and dozed off, a dream where he and his love were together once more began to shape.


End file.
